Starstrukk
by Little A Granger
Summary: Bribed by a professional business women who represents a charity to help children in poverty - the hottest metal fight beyblade boys have to pose seductively for a calender to help their unfortunate fans. Preview: "Help my fans? It would be amazing to give something back to them. Where do we all sign up?" He waved his arms and lit up like a Christmas tree. (Rated T for cursing).
1. The Bribe

**Starstrukk  
Chapter 1 – The Announcement.**

Walking into the office room with his face instantly going pale, the green haired beyblader then went to turn around to walk straight back out. But sadly, his body was forced back into the room once Gingka had approached the male to place his hand onto his rival's shoulder.

"You got chosen too!? Wow I'm really excited now!" The red haired beyblader smiled and helped the loner to make his way back into the office room to choose a seat at the large glass table. "Do you think it's a mini tournament?"

It was at this point when the Leone beyblader realised that he had no choice now but to sit down and shut up. "Get off me." Kyoya snarled and slapped Gingka's arm from his figure. He too was curious to know why he was summoned here with the others. Why is Dynamis here? Didn't he have a duty? – He asked himself and raised an eyebrow at the beyblader sitting opposite him.

"Don't ask. It's been a long day." The lilac haired beyblader hissed, sounding over tired and stressed. He huffed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck. "These people have been harassing me about this meeting since Christmas. It's now July."

Gingka then chuckled and Tsubasa closed his eyes. "Well, I'm sure we are here for a good reason." The Eagle beyblader insisted, trying to lighten the atmosphere a little. Secretly though, Tsubasa would rather be on his yacht sunbathing in the sun and topping up his tan, rather than over cooking in this suffocating suit.

"Wow you even made the effort Tsubasa." Ryuga smirked and placed his feet up onto the table carelessly. "Let's just hope that all this is worth our time."

"Oh I'm sure it is." Gingka waved his hand – hinting at everyone to calm down. "I'm here; so it's going to be exciting!"

 _I'm going to kill him_ – Ryuga and Kyoya thought to themselves; reacting in their own way. The lion wielder folded his muscular arms and Ryuga twitched with irritation.

But before an argument could start, a woman wearing a black office skirt and a white shirt walked into the room proudly. The sound of her heels sent so many messages into the beybladers minds – like _: Who is she? And what does she want? Or – is she single? I love girls who wear heels!?_ (Imagine who said what if you will).

The boys all fell silent as the blonde sat down on the dominant seat of the table. She then placed down a file onto the table and allowed a smile to creep up onto her peached lips once she registered everyone was present at the meeting.

"Hello boys."

Gingka's pupils then narrowed and Ryuga raised an eyebrow. "What do you want lady?" Ryuga asked, cutting to the chase. Despite that what he said was rude, his tone was slightly interested.

Dynamis slightly grinned at Ryuga's question, but he just sat quiet and observed now, even though he was a little ticked off that this women and company had been harassing him.

The hour-glass figured women opened her file and winked at Ryuga. "What a good question Ryuga. Would you like to ask anything else that's so obvious?" She scoffed back at him and then turned her attention back to the other end of the table, Gingka. It was so important that he was present.

 _Bitch! –_ Ryuga gasped to himself and felt his jaw fly open.

Gingka once again was giggling and even at this point, Kyoya had to smirk. He just got owned – The cat lover thought to himself and turned around to face her fully now. This blonde had everyone's attention. The room was that silent, you could hear a pin drop.

"My name is JoJo and I have brought you here to ask if you'd be interested in a proposal that would involve you, your fans and a good charity cause."

 _The charity guilt trip, fuck_ – Kyoya gasped and instantly felt his heart skip a beat. These ideas were never good news to famous people. It always involved something stupid and hilarious for the viewer, but not for the celebrity.

"Go on…" Dynamis mumbled and rested his hands into his lap as he lowered his eyes onto the glass table to have a read of her papers.

JoJo then continued to explain further despite that she was dying to laugh at Kyoya's facial reaction. He looked like he was ready to just disappear by crawling out the door. "Due to the high sales in calendars in recent years, we'd like you to pose for one. All the profits will go towards the 'Kids In Need' charity. This is to help your unfortunate fans who don't receive an education and live in poverty." She then shifted her brown eyes over to Dynamis, who looked like he was going to faint.

 _What's with his face?_

 _WAS THAT ALL SHE BROUGHT ME HERE FOR!?_ – The guardian screamed to himself in his mind.

"Pose for a photo? I'm guessing this isn't a normal calendar." Tsubasa pointed out, noticing that every figure in this room was a boy who had a huge fan base. "Tell me; is your target audience women?"

"Maybe." JoJo answered and shifted her papers from Dynamis's view. "I will be bringing in a professional photographer from another agency to photograph you all…"

She was interrupted by Gingka's over excitement. "Help my fans!? It would be amazing to give something back to them. Where do we all sign up?" He waved his arms and lit up like a Christmas tree.

"We?" Kyoya twitched. He then added coldly, "If you think I'm going to degrade myself, you can think again."

"I feel ill." Dynamis muttered and stood up from his chair uneasily. "I left the mountain for this?"

"Well you might as well make the most of it." Ryuga was dying to laugh at Dynamis's reaction. "Lets face it guys, if we don't do this, she will just slag us off in the paper and make us look like a bunch of bas…"

"Yes I will." JoJo winked. "So you basically have no choice, especially if you don't want to lose your fanbases."

Tsubasa then smiled and pulled out a posh fountain pen from his pocket. "Where do we sign then JoJo?" He asked, giving in without a fight.

* * *

 **A/N:** This was an idea I'd originally wrote with the first Beyblade series, but after much thinking, I have decided to write a MFB version as I am a big fan of this anime too! I will be introducing an OC later on in the story, but as I'm so rubbish at creating them, I wouldn't mind choosing one from you guys (if you chose to submit one). So if you would like your OC to become the photographer, comment below and then I shall get in touch with you. Please don't private message me an OC without commenting – It drives me up the wall and I get confused of what is what. But overall, I hope you all enjoyed the opening! **Lots of love XOAnn13OX AKA LittleAGranger.**


	2. A Quick Story Notice!

**Starstrukk**  
 **Info about submitting an OC and etc.**

Thanks so much for your interest in the story everyone, I'm really grateful and I'm in shock to see the feedback I'm getting. High-five guys! I can't wait to get writing this plot for you all to enjoy. As some of you may know, I'm still quite new to this community, so I'm eager to fit in with you all :D.

But here is the information everyone seems to be missing:

· The story includes a woman photographer taking photos of beybladers who are posing seductively. Therefore this indicates that the boys are 18 and they are still in their sports career. Maybe about to retire? Who knows?

· Please do not send me an OC that is younger than 17/18 because it's just not going to fit in with the story plot. (If you've sent me an OC in the past and the age was too young – I am willing to reconsider now I have explained this properly. So please adjust the age of your OC's before sending them to me!)

· If you're going to private message me an OC – don't be so COLD! We are all human and there is no reason for you to be dry with me, especially if I speak to you nicely and respectfully. Your _'tough guy act'_ won't encourage me to include your OC into my creation in anyway and I probably won't speak to you again (or acknowledge your creations) for many reasons – mainly being that, it annoys me because I feel that your ego is talking to me more than you really are. We are supposed to be a community, so let's unite together and remain strong, instead of trying to outdo each other. _(Wow that was such a Gingka/Tyson thing to say)._ Thanks~

· I will private message you a form if you don't already have an OC stored on your profile/Bio. If you have the OC saved somewhere else, then please do not hesitate to email me the link. My email address is on my bio. Furthermore, I will send you some questions if I feel that the OC is missing some information I need. :). _(I've loved the entries so far guys!)_

· This story rating will change, so if you're not a big fan of smut, I suggest that you don't read or contribute in any way. The creation won't feature any lemons, but it will include jaw dropping language.

Other than that, I hope to hear from some more familiar faces and some new ones soon! **Lots of love XOAnn13OX AKA LittleAGranger.**


	3. The Photographer

**Starstrukk  
Chapter 2 – The Photographer.**

"I'd rather eat my arm." Kyoya snarled and pushed back from the meeting table. "This is a waste of my time and I couldn't give a toss if you made me look an ass to the public or not."

"Well then you better start munching Kyoya." JoJo replied sharply to the beyblader and grinned cheekily. She really wasn't taking NO for an answer; especially when the Leone champion was already within her grasp – he just didn't know it yet. "Sign the piece of paper and quit whining like a little girl."

"Little girl?" Kyoya twitched then growled. "I'd rather wipe my ass with your paper instead."

"Oh grow up and sign it or even better, get out and stop wasting my time."

 _Jeez and I thought my photographer could be stubborn_ – The blonde registered to herself and pulled a pen out of folder to hand it over to Gingka to sign the contract. It was nice to see that he was the most enthusiastic person here in the room.

Dynamis then bit down on his lower lip and leaned his standing figure against the chair. He really couldn't believe how quickly this situation had escalated within the time space of ten minutes. _Kyoya was already throwing a fit, Tsubasa was almost laughing, Gingka was fantasying about himself and I am going to be sick_ – he thought to himself quietly, observing everything.

But after singing the contract, Tsubasa pushed the contract over to Dynamis's end of the table. He stared at the contract like a traumatic child. _If Kyoya walks out, so am I_ – He concluded to himself and nervously picked up the fountain pen with his sweaty palms. The lilac haired male was deliberately stalling the signature.

"Wasting your time? I have better things to do." The lone-wolf then stood up from the seat and stuck up his two fingers to JoJo before walking out the door. "Like your time is more valuable than mine the cheeky bitch."

Lighting up like a Christmas tree, Dynamis dropped the pen and darted out the door after Kyoya. He was delighted to know that someone else had the balls to give the sly women a piece of her mind. Yet it didn't end there to the boy's surprise.

Gingka's eyes widened and he stood up from his chair to rush over to the business women to see if she was okay. "I'm really sorry about his behaviour, he's just so …." But he paused when the blonde raised her hand and nodded a no.

Slowly a smile crawled up onto her lips. "If he thinks he's won, he's got a shock coming in the corridor." JoJo explained and winked at the champion in a friendly manner – showing him that Kyoya's temper didn't bother her.

"Oh…" Gingka blinked in shock and then turned around to look at Tsubasa. "We have got to see this!"

"You're one of the first to not cry at him." Tsubasa gasped and walked over to Dynamis's seat to pick up the contract and pen. "You won't get those pair back in here without a really good proposition."

Standing there with a camera in her right hand, the tomboy chewing gum confidently raised an eyebrow. She clearly had a strong personality just by judging her appearance – A plain red tank top under a black mini leather jacket (the sleeves end at her elbows). Her jeans were black and ripped in some areas. Yet her biker boots were what really caught Dynamis's attention.

The dark haired girl who had her hair tied up in a messy high ponytail raised her eyebrow at the two boys who clearly were messing with plans. "I suggest you get back in there and sign that contract before I become your worst nightmare." Spoke the tanned female and held up the camera in front of their faces.

Kyoya squinted and clenched his fists – he really was getting pissed off now. "Oh get out my way." He hissed and went to walk straight past her like a king passing a peasant.

Yet the tomboy reached out her arm and blocked his way. With her other hand, she held up the camera and took a photograph of the two. "Just imagine me doing that every day and invading your privacy for the rest of your life." She grinned, blinding the boys on purpose with the bright flash.

Dynamis reached to the wall and bent over to close his eyes. "You know what? I give up. You are very persuasive miss…." He paused and waited for the photographer to reveal herself.

"It's Melodia, but I expect you to call me Melody." She then grinned proudly when she realised that Dynamis was backing towards the meeting room. "At least you have come to your common sense Dynamis."

 _One down, one to go_ – She thought to herself.

"Flash me again, I dare you."

Melodia then lowered her arm that was blocking the exit and giggled devilishly. "Flash you? Oh you'd like that wouldn't you. Now go back into that room and sign the contract before JoJo makes you look like a pure monster to your fans." She deliberately twisted the 'flash' comment into something teasing yet sexual, but the controversial girl was ready to shut this guy down fast by using force – her bribes.

Kyoya eventually stopped rubbing his eyes and recovered his sight once the colourful light dots disappeared. Even he was struggling to not feel bothered by JoJo and Melody's threats, but the green haired male began to back towards the meeting room stubbornly.

 _Could I really cope with an annoying tomboy photographing everything I do? Or would I really be allowed to continue beyblading if my fans leave me? Nobody would want me in the sporting contracts!_

"You pair are a pair of …"

"Lovely. The meeting room is that way Kyoya!" Melody flashed her camera again and pushed the boy into the room whilst he was blinded again. The Spanish-Japanese girl then whispered into his ear, "That's what you get for being rude to me."

Humiliated and pissed off – the Leone beyblader bit down on his lower lip and wobbled back into the meeting room. Once his view had cleared again, he witnessed that Dynamis had signed the contract and JoJo was laughing with her arms folded.

"It's lovely to see you again Kyoya." Tsubasa commented in a friendly tone and walked over to hand Kyoya the fountain pen. "Why don't you sign just below my name? That's the only space left on the contract."

"Oh get a grip of yourself." Kyoya snarled and snatched the pen from his rival's hand childishly. "This idea is stupid and pointless."

JoJo then lit up when Melody walked into the room. She stood up from her chair and pointed both hands into the tomboy's direction. "Boys, this is my photographer Melody. She's well known for her provocative work in the past, so I expect no different in this calendar." The 5ft4 women explained and cracked a warm smile.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, I'm sorry for the anticipated wait for the result, I have been so busy on judging the OC's and too be honest, it wasn't an easy decision at all. So thank you so much everyone for your interest and I hope you all continue to enjoy this story. The OC belongs to **Grace Of Flame** – In the future Kiara I will be giving you a preview of the story first just to make sure the OC is in character. :) **Lots of love XOAnn13OX AKA LittleAGranger.**


	4. Nominate who to go first!

**Starstrukk  
Chapter 3 – Who's up first!?**

"Today has been a long day." Dynamis moaned as he glanced around the photography studio like a curious child. He then placed his hand onto the camera stand to glide his hand down the metal tripod slowly _. I'd rather switch places with her; watch her squirm uncomfortably in front of a camera whilst I shoot_ – The legendary male thought to himself, sinking into a fantasy of his own.

"Don't touch the equipment." Melody spoke out and made Dynamis jump. She then walked over to the tripod and double check that it hadn't been moved. "It costs too much to share or replace I'm afraid."

"Does it now?" Kyoya perked up, suddenly forgetting the reason he was sulking. He loved the sound of ' **vulnerability** ' echoing within his ears. "It sounds like something a student would say and not a professional photographer."

"I've just graduated from University Kyoya." The tomboy answered and adjusted her camera settings. "Work is surprisingly important when you have a debt to pay."

"Bite me." The Leone wielder snarled at her sarcastic comment and dug his hands into his brown trouser pockets. He then scanned his eyes over to Gingka, who weirdly seemed to be loving every minute of this stupid situation. _Dickhead_ – Kyoya huffed to himself and smirked feeling a little better.

The champion was posing in front of the camera and standing against the white background – he blew kisses and waved like a sweet heart. "I cannot wait to look super sexy for my fans! How would you want me Melody?" The red haired male asked, shaking with excitement because he loved the attention.

 _He's definitely going last_ – The dark haired girl concluded to herself and ignored him for a moment to concentrate on her camera. Still giggling a little from Kyoya's ' _bite me'_ comment. She was tempted to put him on the spot and answer – **_'_** _Where_?' But that would be too awkward and flirtatious.

"He's an embarrassment to know sometimes." Ryuga hissed as he stood against the wall to notice that it was whiter than his outfit. _Time for a new_ wardrobe – He concluded, grateful to know that only he knew this. It was strange to him to know that he was actually thinking about how he was going to pose. _Perhaps in a pair of swim trunks and topless?_ Done.

"When do we start this calendar then Melody?" Tsubasa questioned, having a gut feeling that he wasn't being photographed first. _Gingka_ – he coughed.

Melody then stepped back from the camera and shot him a faint smile. "We start tomorrow morning first thing. But I'm photographing each guy on a different day. I just need to know who's free on what day?" She answered in a firm tone, hinting at Dynamis and Kyoya that there was no getting out of this situation.

But as usual, the two beybladers didn't register that firm hint. Kyoya shrugged and smirked. Meanwhile Dynamis was on his mobile phone to book the next plane home. _I'm not free any time this week sadly_ – he lied trying to convince himself.

"Oh! Pick me! I wanna go first!" Gingka waved his arms and dodged through the standing lights. "I am still unsure how to pose though, how do you exactly do 'sexy?'"

Tsubasa bit down on his lower lip to hold in his laughter and Melody slapped her forehead. "It comes naturally once you get into the moment." The silver haired beyblader explained, feeling a sweat drop of embarrassment appear in the corner of his head.

"In the moment?" Dynamis repeated, not following where someone would pose sexy in the moment. "What kind of moment is that Dynamis?"

Kyoya then grunted a little to hold in his laughter from Dynami's comment. "He must be snap chatting his girlfriend a nudie or two." He fuelled his rival's curiosity and sparked a controversial conversation.

By now everyone was laughing except Gingka and Tsubasa.

"I hope you're not too in the moment when I take photos of you Tsubasa." Melody winked with her cheeks puffed from laughing so much. "I mean, I'm down for anything you and the calendar would soon sell…"

"I'm not posing naked." Tsubasa interrupted, not finding this joke funny. "If you must know, I have not posed nude either.."

"Liar." Kyoya whispered, making the calm beyblader twitch as he continued to speak over him.

"I have posed for calendars like this before. Hence why I'm not afraid as you."

Dynamis then stopped laughing and gasped. "Afraid? Me? Never." He shot back and placed his mobile phone into his pockets. _That's a good thought – why do I not want to do this?_

"But none of you answered my question." Melody brought the boys back to business. "Who wants to start tomorrow morning? Just think of it as – the sooner it's done, you're a free man from JoJo's vile contract."

"Just pick your favourite so I can go back to training." Ryuga hissed waking up from his posing daydreams. He had to remind himself that he was a beyblader and not a gorgeous model. "I got better things to do then sexualise a few little girls' minds."

 _More like sexualise his own mind_ – Kyoya loved this a little too much than he thought he would.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for your comments in the previous chapter guys. I was flattered when **GinMado123** praised the fact that Kyoya was in character :D That's what happens when you roleplay _Kai Hiwatari_ too much my friend. I hope you all enjoyed the short chapter – **lots of love LittleAGranger.**

 **P.S: Who wants who to go first!? xD**


	5. Strike The Pose!

**Starstrukk!  
Chapter 4: Strike the pose Ryuga and Dynamis gets technical!**

"Fine, as none of you are so keen to volunteer to go first. I will choose you, Ryuga." Melody announced, ignoring the irritating Gingka as he continued to protest to go first for the photoshoot. "I will see you here tomorrow morning at 10am sharp! Come a minute later and I will pose a nudie."

Waking up from his day dreaming, the strong beyblader then unfolded his muscular arms and raised an eyebrow. "I'd love to see you try Melody. But I will turn up at 10am tomorrow morning." Ryuga answered with a confident grin appearing on his dry lips. Secretly, the white haired male was grateful for the fact that the photographer had chosen him to go first to get this over with quickly.

"Aw man, I'm gutted that I wasn't chosen to go first." Gingka sighed heavily and slouched lazily. "I guess now I will just go grab a burger then go train with Madoka to pass the time."

 _The irritating ginge is leaving, good, about time_ – Kyoya thought to himself, relieved that his head will get a break from the constant: _'_ I WANT TO GO FIRST! SHALL I POSE WITH MY BEYBLADE?! _'_

Dynamis took a deep breath to hold in his laughter and turned his attention back to his mobile phone in his hands. This complicated gadget was taking some getting used too! He'd just found Kyoya's profile on Facebook and pressed – ' _Send friend request._ ' _Now what happens?_ – He questioned to himself and tilted his head.

"That's what I like to hear Ryuga." The tomboy then turned her attention over to Dynamis and Kyoya, who were just in a world of their own. "If either of you try to escape from this charity opportunity – Myself or JoJo will become your worst nightmare for the rest of your life."

Kyoya dug his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "Whatever." He bluntly commented, not really bothered by the threat. After all, he'd had worser threats in the past, just look at his scars! But once he'd irritated the photographer, something caught him off guard, the sensation of his mobile phone vibrating against his leg in his pocket. _The hell!?_

"We won't leave Melody. I am starting to believe that only a fool would cross you." The lilac haired guardian pointed out and turned his attention back to Kyoya to watch the rival pull out his mobile phone from his pocket. "When would you like me here for the shoot?" He asked, trying to sound faithful and convincing to the project.

"I will text you when I want you Dynamis. Until then, just keep your phone nearby. The same goes with the rest of you. I will decide who will go next (after Ryuga) after the shoot." The dark haired Spanish girl ordered and paused at the sound of Kyoya sniggering quietly. Melody then nosily asked him, "What's so funny?"

The Leone beyblader tapped his phone with his thumb and lifted his amused blue eye over to Dynamis – completely blanking the photographer. "It's took you five years to buy a mobile phone and sign up to Facebook. I almost feel sorry for you." Kyoya sarcastically stated and accepted Dynamis's friend request.

"Yes well, I had a purpose in life." Dynamis rolled his eyes and cracked a weak smile at the notification appearing on his phone. "Now we can chat right?"

"No." Kyoya coldly replied, a little insulted by the 'purpose in life' comment.

Tsubasa picked up his jacket and made his way to the door, he'd had enough now. "I will await for your text Melody. Until then, see you soon." He had other important matters to attend too, like finishing off his tan on his yacht.

"Yea I'm going to follow him." Gingka smiled warmly and edged to the door behind his friend. "I'm starving. But it was lovely to meet you Melody and I can't wait to come back and do my shoot! Please do chose me next."

"Uh huh." Melody mumbled and waved bluntly. "See you soon guys."

* * *

 _Next day~_

Wondering around the building with the palm of his hand glued to the bag pack on his shoulder, the familiar face wanted to get to know more about this organisation that had stitched him up to this dramatic calendar. He wondered in and out of empty offices, in and out of files and up and down corridors.

 _If anyone asks, I'm lost_ – He grinned to himself and paused at the familiar door that was located in front of him. It was the meeting room where the boys all first met JoJo and Melody.

There were people in there discussing something important and this was music to champion's ears.

"JoJo will be in so much trouble for publishing such an outrageous calendar." One man spoke and stood up from the table. "I cannot allow this idea to proceed much longer!"

"And you think the woman gives a flying fish?" Another interrupted and laughed. "She's going to poison young girls minds to the point that they forget whoever One Direction are."

"These young men are going to be objectified for a profit…"

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice spoke from behind him – making him jump with surprise. "I thought you had a photoshoot to attend too with Melody today Ryuga."

Turning around to face the blonde haired CEO, Ryuga rolled his eyes and shrugged carelessly. "I got a little lost JoJo. Perhaps you could show me the way to the shoot." He answered in a cool tone, deliberately twisting her curious mind.

The business women wearing a long grey dress smirked and leaned down to the Dragon Emperor. She whispered lightly, "I don't know what you're playing at Ryuga, but it's not going to work with me. So let's get you to that studio before Melody loses her patience's." JoJo looked in his eyes to watch his pupils narrow.

* * *

"Huh?" Melody gasped amongst herself as she turned her head to the sound of the studio door opening. "Ryuga?"

"Morning." He snarled and walked into the room like a bored child who didn't do his homework. Ryuga then glanced his eyes over to clock that was hanging up on the white wall, he then added dryly, " And it turns out that I am five minutes early."

The tanned female then grinned and shrugged as she watched him slam the door closed behind himself. "Maybe so." She paused for a second to observe his every movement. He'd clearly packed his beyblade kit in his little brown back pack to keep everything in place – _but why? Was he planning on taking his clothes off? And he was worried about losing his equipment?_

"What do you have planned then Ryuga? I've been waiting all night and day to ask you this." Melody questioned, breaking the tension in the atmosphere on purpose. She couldn't stand the fact that he'd walked in looking like a grouche – _what has he got to be in a mood for?_ "Do you want to pose a nudie or something?"

He nodded a no and ran his right hand through his white hair. "You wish Melody." He felt his body tense up as he was preparing himself for the unexpected.

"Come on, anyone who stood in that room with you yesterday could tell that you had this shoot more organised and planned than I did. So go on, share your fantasy Ryuga. It's only me and you can talk to me."

A heavy sigh left the beybladers dry throat as he crouched down to drop his back pack on to the ground carelessly. "And JoJo told me yesterday that you were the controversial one." Ryuga threw back and walked over to the shoot to stand in front of the camera.

It took him a short while to adjust to the bright lights that surrounded him and he lifted up his arms to shield his eyes. But once he'd gone past the stage of seeing the stars, Ryuga eyed the tomboy photographer like a piece of meat in a calm manner.

 _Is she mocking me?_ – Ryuga asked himself and removed his white cape before tossing it to the side.

The tension in the atmosphere went awkward quickly and it was becoming more and more uncomfortable every time they made eye contact. She could feel that Ryuga was bottling everything up despite that he kept such a poker face.

But Melody wanted him to express himself in the photoshoot. She wanted his fans to get a true sense of who Ryuga really was and not the sports star in the arena.

Melody then made her way over to stand behind her camera and aimed it at the Dragon Emperor. "Go on, show me what you class as controversial, then I'll show you my vision of the word." She dared and bit down on her lower lip to brace herself for whatever was about to happen.

* * *

 **A/N:** I cannot believe the support I am receiving for this outrageous idea! If you didn't understand the jokes in the last chapter, I hope these are little more understandable – I mean, who doesn't have Facebook? :D Poor _Dynamis_. Also, I hope that the long chapter made up for the wait! **Lots of love LittleAGranger.**

 **P.S!** I apologise to anyone who witnessed/heard about the drama last night. A ' _unique_ ' author and ex-friend copied the plot of this story.  
Anyways, Its lovely to know that I inspire people to write a story that is identical to mine, but please at least have the dignity to speak to me or credit me first. **I'd happily support you as a friend/fellow MFB author then~  
**

 **Thank you for the reviews:**  
 _Grace Of Flame (_ _Who owns the OC Melody in Starstrukk_ _)  
MarchellV  
Striker86  
Goctyudicbdkvhb175749674  
Ginmado123  
Glitz  
Guest  
EndlessEcho  
LoveWildFangFury_


	6. Ryuga's imagination

_Starstrukk  
Chapter 5 – Ryuga's imagination._

Not sure if he was starting to enjoy this drama or not, the legendary beyblader took a deep breath to steady his racing heartbeat. His stomach was wrenching from the adrenaline rush that was thriving through the veins around his toned body.

But Ryuga predicted already what was going to happen as he looked into Melody's fiery dark eyes. She was a money making machine and so was this project – it had to be controversial to reach the attention of the media and target audience.

"What are you waiting for Ryuga?" Melodia asked, standing behind her camera with a bored expression appearing on her tanned face. "We haven't got all day despite how much I'd love to stare at your confused face all day."

"I'm not confused." Ryuga snapped back and closed his eyes to avoid the awkward eye contact between them. And I thought Kyoya could be arrogant – he thought to himself and reached his hands up to his shoulders to remove his cape. "I'm preparing myself for something I may regret for the rest of my life."

"Not my problem." The dark haired girl grinned and flashed her eyes to his vein pumping muscles. His body looked so ripped like a champion should look – you could tell that Ryuga dedicated everyday of his life to become a legendary beyblader; it showed in his figure and his eyes. "Just get a move on Ryuga and then I will make you look like an irresistible God to woman."

 _A God?_ – He repeated mentally and felt his ego grow with confidence. "You're right, let's get his over with." Ryuga then placed his hands around the bottom of his black t-shirt and pulled it over his head in a relaxed manner.

He tossed the clothing to the far side of the white room and acknowledged every gesture that the photographer was giving away – one minute her eyes lit up and then her cheeks began to swell. _She'd lost her cool without realising it._

"Now we are talking." Melody winked and bit down on her lower lip teasingly. "I know just the thing for this."

The Spanish girl then walked around the studio to adjust the lights of the studio to aim them upon his figure accordingly – softening them around his face so he wasn't blinded so much; yet focusing them upon his ripped yet faintly scar chest.

"Have you ever worn baby oil?" Melody questioned in an amused manner as she then crouched down to pick up her bag pack beside her – her secret weapons for each beyblader were in here, along with the large suitcase behind her; full of daring and mouth-watering costumes.

Ryuga raised an eyebrow and nodded a no. "Why would I wear that?" He answered in the same tone as she'd spoken – quite sarcastic.

She pulled the bottle out from her bag and waved it at him as she rose up to her feet. "It can be used for many things like – attracting the sun to get a tan and moisturise your skin. But in this case, we are using it to make your body gloss." Melody then tossed the pink bottle over to him.

Ryuga caught it and felt his mouth press into a firm line. "You want me to put this on my chest?" He commented and flicked open the lid to smell that unfamiliar fresh baby scent; It was quite cute – though he'd never admit it.

"Well if you can't do a simple task like that, I suppose I'd have to put it on you as it's my job." Melody rolled her eyes and got behind her camera once again, she was hiding her little blush that had invaded her tanned cheeks. "Slap it on you and then we will get going. Oh before you do that, remove your shoes."

 _This is getting stupid_ – The beyblader huffed and did as she asked; removing his shoes and tossed them to the side too. He shivered faintly at how cold the floor was against his cold feet, yet he was relieved to know his body hadn't gone numb just yet.

"Get that camera ready Melody." Ryuga smirked cockily as his crazy imagination took the reins on this situation. "I have quite the suggestion."

Liking the sound of his tone; Melody did as she was told (for once) and eyed her right eye down the shutter view.

The white haired male then tipped the bottle upside down above his tanned body to allow the baby oil to trickle down his ripped chest. The lights then were drawn to the baby oil and Ryuga's muscles were glossing like he was a fine prize to be won.

Without taking a breath for at least a minute, Melody was too focused on photographing this fine specimen like there was no tomorrow. She couldn't believe how easy it was to encourage Ryuga to participate in an exciting manner.

But once the chest was covered in oil, the beyblader tossed the bottle aside too and massaged it into his relaxed yet toned chest.

"I am starting to wonder if you have hired a double Ryuga." Melody giggled a little cheekily and peeked up from the camera for a brief moment to see a little sparkle in his eyes. _Is he generally enjoying himself?_ – She asked herself with a smile crawling up onto her lips. "Now I want you to look at the camera and be yourself for a moment."

Showing his grin to the camera, the flashes were none stop and suddenly Ryuga's adrenaline rush became over powering – feeding his brain the confidence it needed to keep going. He tensed his muscles to make them more vibrant and he even flexed his muscular arms too!

At one point, the beyblader even gripped a hold of his pants and pulled them out – deliberately wanting to tease the audience.

Melody then felt her heart skip a beat as she watched Ryuga then stand still without moving. He looked like he'd had enough, especially with the way he placed his hand onto his forehead head.

"Has the lights given you a headache?" She questioned in a friendly tone, pleased to know that they'd both had a good run together in the shoot.

Ryuga nodded and bit down on his lower lip. "That's enough for one day Melody. I have had enough." He answered and nodded a yes at her question. He then walked off the set and approached his clothing, shoes and bag he'd left in the corner of the white room.

Melody sighed and reached back down in to her bag to pull out a bottle of water and some pain killers. "Here." She offered, unsure as to why she was being so soft right now. But she walked over to the legendary male with warm smile and held out the products to him.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's the end of Ryuga posing! I may drag him back in the future, but who knows ;). But anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and blushed, it was so fun to write. Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the previous chapter. **Little A Granger~**


	7. A Warning And Who's Next?

**Starstrukk  
Chapter 6 – A Warning And Who's Next?**

 _'I don't know what's going on in that building, but keep a sharp eye. And by the way – you're next.'_

Reading that text brought out the inner investigating spy within him – Tsubasa lifted up his dark sunglasses and sat up straight on his deck chair to have a closer look at the text in more detail.

 _Why would Ryuga text me that? And how does Ryuga even have my mobile number?_ – The long silver haired male asked himself with his dry lips twitching. "But I'm next apparently." The Eagle wielder spoke amongst himself and turned his attention to his yacht driver; it's time to go back to the land.

He adored the sensation of the sea air thriving through his healthy lungs; it was so refreshing and soothing. But the best part of the yacht travelling for Tsubasa was that all you could hear in the open sea was just the sound of the water flickering against the boat.

Maybe the odd sea creature now and then too!  
It was an adventure despite how lonely it could be sometimes~

After a successful career in beyblade, Tsubasa had collected money from: sponsor deals, signing top of the ranged contract, photoshoots and even autobiographies. This young successful man was never one to shy away from managing his own wealth and bank accounts.

But now the beyblader was giving something back to the world by doing everything he can in his spare time.

* * *

Melody was in the photography dark room next door to JoJo's main office – located on the second to last floor in the _Children's Aid_ building. The 39th level.

The dark haired tomboy was embracing the results from today's photoshoot with Ryuga. "I never thought he would be so confident in posing seductively." She muttered amongst herself and reached out her finger tips to shake the dark image in the red glossy water.

Ryuga did look stunning and seductive; there was no doubt about that. But how would the company react to his photoshoot ending early because of his health? – Melodia bit down on her lower lip and shrugged stubbornly.

 _They'll get over it_ – She concluded, trying not to care too much. _But JoJo was a nasty bitch if things didn't go according to plan. And nobody liked her Primadonna side._

 _Speak of the devil._

The sound of the office door next door slammed closed with full force and Melody couldn't help but notice the vibrations that travelled their way through the thin walls. It aroused some deep curiosity within her. "What's pissed her off?" The photographer thought out loud and walked to the other side of the room to place her ear against the wall – it was plasterboard thin, so luckily the tomboy could hear every word.

"What do you mean Kyoya has done a runner? That little shit." Her voice sounded vile and sly as she paced around her office in a frustrated manner. "Oh don't worry; he won't get far after singing that contract Josh."

There was a pause when JoJo placed her mobile phone onto her desk and placed the caller on loud speak so she could remove her jacket and hang it up.

"JoJo, that guy has enough spare change to buy himself out this deal…"

"Spare change?" JoJo repeated and glared her chestnut brown eyes at the phone. "Josh, he is a money making machine, so why can't the bastard spare two minutes for a photoshoot to help his unfortunate fans?!"

A gasp left the phone. "I don't know JoJo, I wish I knew why."

"Then find out why! Josh hack his phone, hack his computer, do anything. Track him down and let me know where his final destination is so I can go and personally visit the cold hearted boy."

"That's not a good idea JoJo."

"Watch me Josh."

By now, Melody raised an eyebrow and she pushed herself away from the wall to turn her attention back to the revealing photographs. "So, Kyoya thinks he can just desert us all. Not on mine and JoJo's watch." She promised and frowned.

 _Either she'll drag him back by his hair or JoJo will sue him for everything he has_ – The Spanish girl concluded, feeling a little disappointed in her favourite beyblader. _And if it wasn't for the fact that I have already arranged a time with Tsubasa for tomorrow, I'd have saved JoJo the headache and went myself._

But all those thoughts went flying out the window when the dark room photography door opened. JoJo had opened the door and closed it behind her. She then walked her black heels over to see what Melody was doing with the photographs.

"He looks so different doesn't he?" Melody commented in a dry tone as she pulled the photo out the water to allow the blonde boss a closer look at the result. "He will probably be the easiest one to work without the group you have selected JoJo."

"Maybe so." JoJo's red lips creased a smile and her temper drained itself from her chestnut brown eyes when she scanned the picture. "Goodness, he does look sexy Melody, what did you drug him with to do that?"

"Nothing, he was participating to the ideas and I fuelled it." The photographer winked cheekily and handed the charity CEO the photograph before preparing to bring the other photos to life. "You wait till you see the others…"

She was cut off by the sound of JoJo's next demand. "I expect you to email me all these when you get home Melody. I can get to work on the structure and layout." The women wearing a black tank top and a pair of suited trousers looked so casual and calm despite her powerful position in the business.

"Sure." Melody obliged and opened the photograph dark room door for the blonde. "But if you don't mind, I have a job to finish here first and there's not enough room in here for the two of us."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys! It's lovely to see that some of us saw a mouth-watering view of Ryuga. But in the next chapter we will get to see Melody transform Tsubasa into an even sexier beyblader! Eekk. Thanks for all your support guys * _bows_ * **Little A Granger**.

 _P.S: Soon I will be writing a drabble series dedicated to my role model – Madonna. Each short creation will be based upon a song. So if anyone would like to request one in advance, don't feel shy to comment or message me :D then I will send you the form._


	8. Tsubasa's Turn to be nosey

**Starstrukk  
Chapter 7 – Tsubasa's Turn To Be Nosey~**

"Did you really have the headache?"~

 _"No, I just said it so I could go home. Don't accept any pain killers from her either, they make you sleep."~_

Tsubasa smiled at the text reply and sighed heavily. _Typical Ryuga right there_ – He thought to himself and walked into the Charity building. But within seconds of standing in the entrance, the Eagle beyblader transformed into his ex-spy alter ego and began to scan around the scenery to observe everything in fine detail.

Nothing looked out the ordinary just yet, but even Tsubasa decided to take a long stroll around the environment to curiously wonder what Ryuga was warning him about. Even he thought about playing the same card as the white haired beyblader did – _'I got lost.'_

Yet after wondering down a few corridors and stepping in and out of elevators, the nosey tanned male finally came across something that was gold dust to his ears. Within the meeting room, there were a group of men talking about something serious.

"I am Mr Tategami's attorney and I am here to declare that my client felt forced to sign this contract that Miss JoJo Griffin has proposed to him…" The male voice was interrupted by another.

"Miss Griffin didn't hold a gun up to the man." He laughed and then added. "Kyoya signed this on his own behalf, so bin your evidence and get out of here."

 _That must be her attorney_ – Tsubasa registered and scanned around the scenery to make sure it was empty before leaning his ear against the door. "Keep talking." He whispered to himself and swallowed hard.

"My evidence is worthy enough to shut your clients business down." Kyoya's lawyer growled and threw some papers down onto the desk, of Melody refusing to let the male leave off the Charity business's premises. "You are not objectifying my client for the sake of your profit."

"Our profit? Good sir, all the money goes to charity, so don't take my client to be a greedy lady because she isn't." Her lawyer then stood up from his desk and picked up the photgraphs. Once he acknowledged them, the man laughed again. "A little tomboy harassing him? Is this a joke sir? Is this the only piece of evidence you have? Because that could have been a fan of his."

"You sly f…"

"Ah ah ah."

"There you are!" A familiar figure ran towards him with a sense of relief running through her toned figure. "Where are you going Tsubasa? The photography room is the opposite of the building."

Standing there with the pale expression overriding his tanned face, the beyblader froze on the spot and bit down on his lower lip. He did nothing for this moment in time as the spy couldn't help but feel like he'd just failed his mission.

"Come on, let me take you there." JoJo spoke with a warm hint to her voice as she approached the male from behind. She then laughed at his facial reaction and added, "You look like a cute lost puppy wondering around here Tsubasa."

A faint blush appeared over the rich males cheeks. "Thank you I guess?" He replied in the same friendly tone – trying to keep his cool. Yet once he shook his head remind himself as to why he was wondering around, the intelligent male scanned his eyes up and down the blonde's figure to look for any clues.

She was wearing casual clothing instead of her usual office clothing - A white silk shirt that was tucked inside her caramel coloured skirt and a pair of matching caramel coloured heels on her feet; a similar style to the American beauty, Marilyn Monroe. Also in her left hand, she had a large suitcase that looked like it could pop open due to how full it was.

"Going somewhere nice?" Tsubasa questioned and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand when JoJo placed her hand onto his back to hurry him to the photography room. "I heard Gibraltar is nice this time of year…"

"Is it now? I wish I had the time to go." The CEO interrupted trying to keep everything short and sweet. "But I'm only heading to New York for a meeting; it's about the distribution of the calendar and such."

 _She's clearly in a rush_ – Tsubasa concluded and nodded in approval to the answer she gave him. "Are you going alone to New York?" He asked, really trying to dig deep into this situation.

They then stepped into the elevator and it was empty. JoJo then pressed the button to the top floor and sighed in relief as the doors closed. "I am going alone, but I don't mind it as long as the job gets done." She finally answered and kept her chestnut brown eyes focused on the floor numbers above her head.

The Eagle beyblader then decided to make the most of this time he had alone with her. "You know, I will be happy to come with you to make sure…" He was once again cut short by the secrecy JoJo was obviously hiding.

"That's not necessary Tsubasa, especially as you will want to rest after your shoot."

 _Oh she's good!_ – He laughed and decided to change tactic. "I just thought I'd offer because it would be very ungentlemanly like of me not too. New York is a big place JoJo." Tsubasa innocently played.

A smile then appeared on the young lady's peached lips and she lowered her eyes from the ceiling down to the model. "That's very sweet of you Tsubasa, but I can look after myself." She paused as the elevator finally came to a stop at her office floor.

"You know, if I could jar the sound your voice – I'd keep it on my desk." JoJo winked and slowly pushed the male out the elevator with her hand that was on his back. "I shall see you when I return to Japan, until then, enjoy your shoot Tsubasa."

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all had a cheeky giggle like I did when writing this chapter xD The attorneys were so funny, especially Kyoya's who almost swore * _gasps_ *. How unprofessional. Anyways, thank you so much everyone for your support and I look forward to reading your opinions :D. **Little A Granger.**

 **P.S: Striker86 – There will be no Masamune in this story :L I'm sorry. I may write a sequel and add him in then :D.**


	9. Accidental Genius

**Startstrukk  
Chapter 8 – Accidental Genius.**

Walking into the white photography room with a calm expression on his tanned face, Tsubasa had a disappointed gesture wrenching inside his toned stomach – He wasn't satisfied that JoJo had got away without giving him a tail to lead on.

But once he closed the door behind him, his golden eyes widened and his body stiffened when he registered what Melody was up to. She was changing the background to a grey stone wall – It sort of looked like an alleyway in the middle of New York City.

Again, that reminded him of where the blonde CEO women was heading, America – he had to get there!

"Usually I'd shout at someone for being late Tsubasa." The dark haired tomboy spoke without turning around to spare him a glance. She clearly was annoyed, yet there was a hint of happiness in her tone. "But whilst waiting for you, I have been looking up some ideas and I want to experiment."

"Experiment? Sounds exciting." The Eagler wielder spoke and walked over to the photographer to have a nose at what she was up to. He was desperate to know what she had in store for him, especially when Ryuga sounded like he'd even had a ' _great time'_.

Melody rolled her eyes and the Spanish girl took a step back to find herself bumping into the male's toned figure. Suddenly her muscles tensed and her mouth went dry. _Why the hell is he almost up my ass!?_ – She asked herself and instantly turned around to face him, glaring her eyes up at him curiously.

Yet, he gave nothing away. He just smiled in an innocent and peaceful manner back at her. "Did I startle you?" Tsubasa asked and placed his hands into his casual jean pockets.

The tension in the atmosphere suddenly took a u-turn when Melody nodded a no and sighed. "No. Anyways, I want you wear something casual. Perhaps a change your shirt into a black tight t-shirt and remove your posh shoes." She stated in a calmer tone and then went back to focusing her attention on her photo shoot scenery.

"Okay, I can do that." Tsubasa smiled and placed down his old brown bag he'd always carry on his back. He cherished the item too much to let it be thrown out into the trash. "But can I give you a suggestion? I'd like my shoot in black and white."

Once again, the tomboy paused. But the relaxed tension in the atmosphere didn't change.

From the other side of the room, it was as if Tsubasa heard the sound of a Melody smirk with approval. He reached into his bag and pulled out a black t-shirt like she asked. It was his work out gym t-shirt, but that was better than nothing.

"Judging by your silence, you approve of the suggestion then…"

"I do like your suggestion Tsubasa." Melody interrupted and spoke dominantly over him. She turned on her converse heel to face him and revealed that cocky smirk on her toned face. "But I want to focus this photoshoot on your eyes because they cast a spell on girls."

A flattered blush then appeared over the silver haired males face. "I have never been told that before." He tilted his head aside and refused to let his warm smile fade away. _But he was ready to embrace this opportunity~_

"I heard JoJo speak about it when I first met her. So thank her, not me. I personally don't know what she's talking about." She laughed and felt the hairs on her spine flare up when Tsubasa began to unbutton his shirt.

Suddenly a light bulb lit above her head. _WHAT AN IDEA!_ – Melody screamed to herself and glanced back over to her studio layout.

"I have only met JoJo briefly; it seems she is very flattering to those who do what she wants." Tsubasa replied, trying to twist Melody into speaking about something too. He was very intelligent and sly, yet he got away with it because his innocent looks. "She told me that I have a nice voice. What did she flatter you with?"

"Wait a minute Tsubasa, stand in front of the camera and do that." She sharply spoke out with a shiver thriving through her figure. _Was this the excitement? Or the closest I'll ever get to a fangirl?_ – She asked herself and bit down on her lower lip.

 _Failure once again_ – The Eagle beyblader sighed and did as he was asked; walked over to the photoshoot area with his hands glued to the current buttons on his shirt.

By now, he was blinded by the lights for a brief second. But it glistened the top of toned pecks that were peeking through the un-opened top two buttons.

Then Tsubasa's sight was once again blinded by Melody taking a photograph. She first zoomed the camera up into his face and took a photograph of his innocent gesture. Then Melody zoomed out to take a photo of his current state in full size.

"I'm not one to say things like this Tsubasa, but that was cuteness worth gold."

* * *

Jet lagged like there was no tomorrow, the blonde placed on her Ray-Ban sunglasses as she stepped into the back of a blacked out vehicle in the centre of New York. That's when her mobile phone started ringing once again – _it was Josh~_

"Where is the bastard?" JoJo answered, knowing she was in the right direction since the last update her personal assistant gave her.

 _"JoJo it's not good news I'm afraid. I can't find his signal anymore."_

"How the hell!?" She gasped with her brown pupils narrowing. "Why Josh?"

There was a slight pause and this annoyed JoJo even more. Her heart rose into her throat and her body was suddenly forgetting that was jet-lagged when her temper overrode the sensation.

"I said, why Josh?"

 _"Well Jo, the centre of New York City has millions of phone signals. It will almost be impossible to identify him anymore."_

"He knows we are tracking him doesn't he?" She placed her free hand onto her throbbing headache and gasped heavily. All she could feel now on her body was the fresh red lipstick on her shaped lips. Jojo then asked, "Have you tried tracking him down on more innocent methods Josh? Like his Facebook location?"

There once again was another pause and JoJo's headache spread across her the centre of her head – she was losing it. _If push came to shove, this women would track him down on her own~_

 _"JoJo, too be honest. I didn't think of that. But I'm looking right now…"_

"Oh my God." She huffed and watched the driver glance at her through his front view mirror. The blonde didn't want him to know too much, so she decided to get him busy. "Take me to the nearest shopping mall. I think I need some more Chanel No5 to make me feel better."

 _Expensive perfume fixes everything…_

 _"JoJo! I have him! According to the last message he sent to Dynamis, he's in the Washington Square Park! He was last seen there to beyblade some kids with potential."_

"The perfume is going to have to wait." JoJo waved her hand at the driver and grinned devilishly. "We are going to go sightseeing at the park."

 _"But JoJo, I have to warn you, don't be flashing any nice luxuries around there. You will cause some unwanted attention…"_

"Like what? Kyoya?" The CEO then paused when she suddenly just registered what Josh had stated earlier. "Since when does Dynamis have Facebook? Isn't he a guy who follows the ancient ways?"

 _"Well, it's none of my business to read the messages on Kyoya's account JoJo. But it states that Dyanmis is trying to find out what the new world is about. But anyways, find Kyoya and do what you have to do JoJo. Good luck~"_

* * *

 **A/N:** Annnnd there is your answer guys as to why Dynamis is on Facebook xD. Don't forget guys, this creation is like five years into the future, so the beybladers are coming like 18/19/20 years old ( _varies on each character_ ). Who knows? In the future the guys would probably get paid for being on Facebook for promoting the website and advertising. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter – thank you for the reviews **MarchellV** and **goctyudicbdkvhb175749674**. **Little A Granger is now** **Over and Out~**


	10. The Discussion

**Starstrukk  
Chapter 9 – The boys meet for a discussion**.

 _After Tsubasa's shoot, it seemed that the group of boys had been asked to meet at Gingka's house for a catch up. Tsubasa, Ryuga and Dynamis were there~_

"So, how did your shoot go Tsubasa?" Gingka asked excitedly and looked up at him with a bright smile up on his lips.

"It went a lot more interesting than I thought actually." The long haired Japanese beyblader then sat down on the ground in the circle of friends. He crossed his legs to get comfortable and trailed his right hand down his shirt to double check that his buttons were all fastened securely. "Not only did I find out that JoJo has gone to New York, but I discovered that Melody doesn't blush easily."

"Melody must not be into men…" Gingka was interrupted when Dynamis clicked on to something.

"Why has JoJo gone to New York? Kyoya recently sent me a message on BookFace…"

"Facebook." Ryuga rolled his eyes and muttered in the background.

"To tell me that he was in New York." Dynamis skimmed his eyes over to Ryuga who perked up at the reaction of Tsubasa. "Do you think she's gone there to fetch him?"

"Maybe so." Tsubasa nodded and tilted his head innocently. "I tried to get her to talk to me when she found me in the corridor. But that stubborn woman wouldn't budge."

"Of course she wouldn't. I heard two posh twats talking about objectification in a meeting room when I was there." The broad tanned male smirked and shrugged carelessly. "We signed that contract, so I don't understand why Kyoya has to cry about it now."

A sweat drop appeared at the corner of Gingka's forehead as he had no idea what the three beybladers were talking about. But he soon changed the topic to about him, "Hey, enough about Kyoya, who is next to pose for the calendar? I haven't heard anything yet." The champion stated and kept glancing at his mobile phone in his hands.

Suddenly Dynamis gasped and shivered. "If JoJo has gone to fetch Kyoya, that must mean he's next to pose for the calendar. She probably wants him to do his shoot before he sues her." His pupils narrowed and his figure tensed.

"Oh man, why am I last? I swear Melody doesn't like me." Gingka pouted, not really understanding what the big deal was. "Anyways, I hope you guys don't mind, I invited Masamune to pop in too. He is a little upset about the fact that he didn't get chosen to model for this calendar."

"What?" Ryuga twitched at the sound of the door opening.

"If he's that upset about it, he can take my place if he wants." Dynamis suggested and glanced over his shoulder to look at the intruder – Masamune. The ancient blader then sighed and commented, "I suppose I better message Kyoya on BookFace and warn him about JoJo."

"What the hell is Bookface Dynamis?" Masamune squinted and closed the door behind him. "Does he mean Facebook? When did you get that? Isn't it a little too modern for you?.."

"Yes! I have Facebook!" Dynamis snapped and rose to his feet with his mobile phone in his hands. He still was struggling to understand how to work this gadget, but the teenager was determined to fit in with the times – especially as over the past five years that all people seemed to talk about; making Dyanmis feel left out. "Now if you don't mind, I am going to phone Kyoya."

Dynamis then left the scene and walked into the kitchen, leaving the other three boys alone to discuss the calendar.

"Jeez, he's a little stressed." Masamune turned his attention over to Gingka. "I have a bone to pick with you! Why are you chosen for this calendar and I'm not?! I'm the number beyblader and the hottest around!"

"Here we go." Tsubasa sighed and slapped his forehead.

"I'm not listening to this." Ryuga huffed and rose to his feet. "I'm going back home."

* * *

Walking around the park in her white heels, the blonde CEO scanned her chestnut brown eyes around the busy American – Washington Park like a predator searching for her prey. She knew it was going to be a challenge to spot the beyblader in this busy environment, but she was prepared for the unexpected; armed with pepper spray and a security guard watching her in the distance.

But once she wondered around, an unexpected sound appeared from behind her – it was the sound of a beyblade launcher being loaded. The women froze on the spot when she registered the shadow that was standing behind her – he had spikey hair and was 5ft7. _Kyoya~_

"I knew you were coming JoJo." The familiar voice spoke egoistically. "I want to pull out that contract for the sake of my dignity. But I'm happy to give you a big fat cheque to contribute towards your charity and my unfortunate fans."

"You're not leaving that contract whether you like it or not Kyoya Tategami." JoJo snapped and turned around to face the launcher in her face. "I should be the one suing you for wasting my time. You have no right to do this and you know you don't. So quit throwing your toys out your pram and get on a plane back to Japan with me."

Kyoya closed his eyelids and nodded a no. "I was here to find a worthy rival to beyblade against. I'm waiting for them to turn up. So if you don't mind, why don't you get your scrawny ass back on that plane back to Japan and accept my offer before I leave you with nothing." He snapped and lowered his Leone anxiously. His heart was in his throat and his muscles were on standby for anything unpredictable.

 _What are you up to JoJo?_

"Scrawny ass? Young man, I have seen more meat on Ryuga topless than you." JoJo growled, shocked at how upfront the green haired African/Japanese male was. "But fine, don't come back. I will see you in court to tare a bigger cheque out your bank account."

Kyoya's pupils narrowed but he shrugged, despite that deep down it did bother him, he tried his best to show that he didn't care. "Do what you like, but I am not doing it JoJo." He concluded and turned his attention over to the footsteps that were approaching the scene – his worthy opponent, Chris.

"Is everything alright?" Asked the blond beyblader curiously and acknowledged the state of the two wound up adults.

"Perfect." JoJo raised an eyebrow at the attractive stranger.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm sorry if there are any really bad typo's or mistakes in the chapter guys, I have sprained my wrist xD. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, thank you for your honest reviews :D I really appreciate it. **Little A Granger~**


	11. Dynamis is next

**Starstrukk  
Chapter 10 – Dynamis is next~**

After ending the phone call, the ancient beyblader then discovered that his mobile phone in his hands began to vibrate again – _it was Melody~_

A heavy sigh left the lilac haired blader's mouth as he answered the call and pressed it close to his ear. "Hello Melody." He spoke and reached up his hand to rub his forehead in a stressed manner.

 _"Hello Dynamis, I want you to come to the photography studio tomorrow to do your shoot. Kyoya is nowhere to be seen and I can't waste any time…"_

But no matter how hard he tried to concentrate to the tomboy's dominant voice; her comments just went through one ear and straight out the other. Yet he soon woke up when the phone suddenly slipped out his grip.

"Is this the boss of the calendar?" Masamune asked whilst pointing at the mobile. "Hello. Why aren't I chosen for this calendar!?"

 _"Erm, who is this?"_ Melody asked on the other end of the phone. " _Give the phone back to Dyanmis."_

"Only the best beyblader that ever lived! Plus, I'm super sexy too!" Masamune huffed at the fact that he had to introduce himself. "I'm Masamune. Ring a bell?"

"Masamune no!" Dynamis growled with his pupils narrowing. He leaned forward to attempt to snatch the phone from the younger beyblader.

But there was no way the dark haired Japanese male was going to give up the phone without getting his way. Masamune continued to dodge Dynamis's snatches and eventually he ran into the front room with the guardian following him.

"Oh boy, Masamune is really pushing his luck now." Gingka gasped and got up onto his feet to follow the two boys. "Hey! Dynamis since you're on the phone to Melody, has she told you who's going next!?"

"Yes!" Dynamis growled and steadied his breathe to out run Masamune. "And it's not you Gingka!"

* * *

"Perfect?" Kyoya repeated and eyed the CEO sternly. He then turned his head into where her gaze was focused and raised an eyebrow. _Is she going to replace me? Oh Chris you're about to become my best friend_ – The green haired Leone wielder smirked and turned his back to JoJo.

"Oh, it didn't look perfect from where I was standing." The blond beyblader announced and shrugged his shoulders. Chris didn't really look like he was in the mood to waste any time. "Look are we doing this match or not?"

"Yes we are. Do you mind JoJo." Kyoya snarled and walked over to his rival whilst readjusting his launcher.

"Yes I do mind." JoJo snarled and walked past Kyoya to barge him out of the scene with her oversized handbag. She then smiled brightly at Chris with a twinkle of hope sparkling in her chestnut brown eyes. "How much do you value your fans Chris?"

The Phantom wielder then leaned to his right to watch Kyoya's twitching reaction. It made Chris smile and he focused his attention back onto the hour-glass figured women before him. "I thank my fans every day for their support." He answered honestly and began readjust his beyblade launcher too.

"I see." A smirk appeared on JoJo's red lips. "Would you pose in a photograph for the unfortunate?"

 _"JoJo you manipulative bitch."_

"Maybe. It depends on what type of photos JoJo." Chris overheard Kyoya mutter the insults under his breath about the CEO. The blond male clearly had no idea what was going on, but for some twisted reason, he was enjoying every minute of this. "But if it was to help my unfortunate fans, yea I would pose because I wouldn't want to lose them…"

"Oh shut up the kiss ass." Kyoya interrupted – he'd lost his patience's completely now. "Fine, I'll do this shitty shoot just so you get off my case!"

"I knew you'd come around." JoJo smiled with joy at the green haired beyblader. She pulled a pair of flight tickets out her oversized white leather hand bag and then winked at the blond beyblader. "Chris, you are welcome to come a long too if you really love your fans. I will organise everything."

"Wait what?" Chris blinked with his face going blank. "Uh?"

"Oh he's coming." Kyoya snapped and snatched his ticket out JoJo's hand.

"Oh bite me. This is so unfair!" Chris growled back at Kyoya. "I only came to beyblade you, not pose for some sell out photo shoot."

"Actually, you'll be posing for a seductive and seasonal calendar." JoJo corrected and turned on her heel. "Come on, I have a hotel room to attend too in the Plaza hotel. There I shall update Melody about the news of you both."

"We look forward to it." Chris slapped his forehead. "And who is Melody?!"

"Melody is my biggest fan." Kyoya smirked and tilted his neck aside to make it click loudly. "I heard she has a crush on me."

"This day just keeps on getting better." Chris rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **The next day** – Dynamis walked into the large charity building with a unimpressed expression written all over his tanned face. He wasn't happy about the fact that D-Day had finally arrived (going for the photoshoot), but he too wasn't very accepting about the idea of walking around the place to look for some answers or clues as to what's really going on here.

Now JoJo's still away in USA, the beybladers will play – The ancient beyblader concluded to himself and dug his hands into his pockets to roam around the place like he didn't care.

 _But what will he discover? And how will his shoot go?~_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much to everyone who wished me well about my wrist xD Its on its way to recovery, I still won't give it a rest though hehe. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed in the previous chapter! It means so much to me. **Little A Granger~**


	12. Dynamis's photoshoot

**Starstrukk  
Chapter 11 – Dynamis's photoshoot.**

"The objectification excuse was good for your lawyer Kyoya." JoJo spoke and sat back into the luxurious leather private aeroplane chair. She brought the glass of French red wine to take a smooth sip. Oh how it calmed her down after a stressful day once the thick fluid ran through her hour-glass figure.

"Whatever JoJo." Kyoya sulked with his eyes focused on the window to watch the clouds floating by. He really wasn't in the mood for a conversation with the bitch, especially when he'd lost the battle and the war against her.

Chris light up and leaned to the edge of his seat. "You got your lawyers involved in this? Jeez. What is so objectified about posing for a calendar?" The blond male was learning about the situation through the conversations that took place over the hours.

"You are doing this in a controlled environment Chris. Melody is a specialist in what she does, so you will not feel shy or uncomfortable in whatever she asks you to do."

That's when the unsteady tone in the CEO's voice caught Chris's attention; _why did she sound insecure and emotional during that sentence?_ – He squinted his eyes at the blonde women and sat back in his seat calmly.

"I weirdly look forward to this." Chris cleared his throat and began to do some digging. "Have you ever modelled before JoJo?"

The African-Japanese lone wolf then raised an eyebrow and he slowly turned his head over into Chris's direction. _That was a brave question to ask_ – He twitched his lips and awaited for the answer curiously.

"Oh no." JoJo laughed faintly and took another sip of her wine. "I will not go into my past and bore you both. But all I can say is, I know what it's like to be objectified and trust me, you guys have it easy."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Kyoya flared up not believing what he just heard.

"Powerful people hit their lowest points before they have the strength to become someone Kyoya. You should know that." JoJo growled back at him and closed her eyelids to hide the pain that was dwelling within her chestnut brown eyes. "Look, let's just make it to Japan without killing each other, that would be great."

"Oh boy." Chris pouted. "I'm going to grab something to drink."

* * *

 _Why is it that I always find these boys sneaking around the building claiming to be lost?_ – The Spanish girl asked herself and watched Dynamis to register his reaction as to what she'd just commanded him to do.

"You want me to pose how?"

"I want you to stand topless with water splattering over you like rain."

Dynamis at this point was staring at the girl like she was crazy – he wasn't overly keen on the idea, especially as didn't enjoy the thought of his thick hair taking a while to dry. Eventually he just sighed heavily and removed his fingerless gloves, "After this shoot, I want nothing more to do with this company." He made clear and began to slowly take off his long ancient white thick robes.

Melody tilted her head aside and bit down on her lower lip. _Why would he not want anything to do with us?_ – She asked herself inside her head and began to prepare her cameras settings for the shoot.

"Don't get me wrong, I will be very supportive of my unfortunate fans, but I just think there are more dignified ways to help them." The beyblader concluded and revealed his toned tanned abs. "This is very humiliating, especially towards my tradition and pride."

An impatient glare left the tomboy's tanned face as she glared her eyes over into his direction, pausing what she was doing. "If it is that bad for you Dynamis, nobody is making you stay. The door is unlocked and so are the windows." Melody snarled, eyeing him like a hungry predator who blushed faintly at the sight of his half naked body.

He looked like a chiselled piece of art that a creator has fantasized about in their dreams. He clearly stuck to his strict training exercises and disciplined meal structure. But what Melody couldn't understand was – _why did he feel so ashamed about what he was doing? Not only was he doing such a good deed, but lots of sexy men embraced their good looks to their mouth-watering fans. If only he knew~_

"Windows?" Dynamis repeated with a faint smug laugh escaping his dry throat. He then made his way over to the green screened and stood in front of it like a fearless soldier. "I may be wise and strong Melody, but I am certainly not stupid. Now let's do this and create some art."

"Yea well, I could say the same thing. I may not be the best beyblader in the world, but I know what women want. And it's your Dynamis." She winked cheekily and stood opposite him firmly with the prepared camera gripped tightly in her hands.

His sky blue eyes twinkled with amusement yet his face looked so determined. He looked so tense and prepared for unpredictable, but once Melody looked past the confident front, she saw a man who was calm.

"You going to turn on the water and let me adjust to the temperature or what?" Dynamis spoke, knowing that the water was going to be freezing cold through the fire sprinkler that was above him.

His breathing pace began to quicken and the adrenaline rush began to fuel through his red blooded veins. Not for one second did the ancient beyblader take his eyes off the girl as she began to set up a ladder to reach the fire sprinkler above him.

"3…2….1."

A violent shiver flared down Dynamis's spine as his skin registered the first drop of water that touched his skin. A grunt escaped his moist lips as his muscles began to react to the cold temperature of the fluid dripping down his muscular figure – goose bumps invaded his figure and his tanned flesh tightened around his figure.

Thank God the girl didn't have anything electrical around them, especially all those posh glamour lights and wind machines – they were stored away in the nearby cupboards neatly and safely.

Melody then climbed down the ladder and aimed her camera at the lilac haired male from a distance. "Run your hand through your hair and stroke a hand over your wet chest." She instructed and aimed her left eye through the scope.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the slow update – Life has literally grabbed me by the throat. Last Wednesday was my birthday and on the same day, my boyfriend proposed to me. Then my school has started again so it's back to slaving away for a good grade. But thank you to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter, it really means a lot to me that you guys have stuck by me for this far. **Little A Granger~**


	13. JoJo's past

**Starstrukk  
Chapter 12 – JoJo's Past.**

"I am not dropping this until you tell me what you meant on that plane."

"You would wouldn't you."

The blonde CEO squinted and signals of distress began to flare from her body language. She didn't want to go back into the darkness, but no matter how she attempted to dodge the subject, Kyoya was always a step ahead.

"Come on, why is JoJo so hard done too? Huh?" The Leone beyblader mocked coldly as he followed her footsteps into the charity building. "I have no mercy for you JoJo because you don't care about us…"

"Oh give it a break." Chris finally spoke up and rolled his eyes. He'd had enough of witnessing his rival dig in the wrong territory of JoJo's life. "If she doesn't want to share it with you, she doesn't want to share it with you Kyoya."

"You haven't had to put up with this woman like we have. So shut it." Kyoya pointed his finger in the blond males face and growled impatiently. "If I want to know something, I will get the information one way or another."

Wearing a blue silk sleeveless top, a black waist office skirt and black stilettos , JoJo was expressing her mood through her choice of clothing colours. Still, it seemed like nobody gave a toss. Melody hadn't turned up on time for the meeting to produce the Dyanmis photographs and Kyoya was doing her nut in – greaaat.

"Why do you want to know my past so bad Kyoya?" She questioned in a slightly colder tone. "Is it so you can compare it to your own and crown the most broken child?"

"Broken child? Now you have just invited him into the picture." Chris sighed and edged towards the back of the trio. "I'm going to grab a drink from the cafeteria on the lower ground. I will be back in 10 minutes guys."

 _Maybe he's right, she wants me to know_ – Kyoya grinned and eyed the CEO like a predator. He followed the smell of her Chanel like a puppy after a bone.

Soon as the office door closed behind them, JoJo placed her laptop bag onto her desk and she strolled over to the window to open the blinds. "There are two reasons that I will do everything in my power to help the unfortunate Kyoya. The first is that it does the world some good, nobody wants to see a child suffer…"

"Yea, get to the meat on the bone will you." Kyoya tilted his head and braced himself for what he was about to hear – by sitting on the spare chairs provided before JoJo's immaculate desk. He then teased, "I could be called up for a shoot any moment."

JoJo huffed at him and refused to turn around and face, instead she kept her narrowing eyes focused on the horizon of the Metal-City. It looked so busy and peaceful despite that the darkness told a different story.

"Kyoya, I was once one of those children who were disadvantaged. I'd go hungry almost everyday because my parents were so deep in debt due to their drug addictions. It was a dark place to be at the time. But, I still had the energy to beyblade and write letters to people for help."

 _Oh boy_ – The lone-wolf knew where this was going and he sat himself up in the chair like a gentlemen. Who else would a child write a letter for help too other than Santa? Their idol and that was the current champion beybladers at the time.

"I loved my idols, but not once did they have the time to spare to help those unfortunate fans who had no hope. Instead I did well at school and gained a scholarship to study a degree in business. There I scored the highest grade possible and ended up here."

Slowly she lifted her head and glanced at Kyoya in the reflection of the window. "So next time you decline a good charity deed to help your fans Kyoya, don't you reject it so quickly." JoJo blinked back the tears that were gathering in her eyes and clenched her fists – she had to hold it all in, not just for the makeup, but for the dignity. JoJo was strong.

"You're next for the photoshoot Kyoya." Melody interrupted whilst walking into the office without knocking.

But once she stepped into the room, the tomboy acknowledged the tension in the atmosphere and felt her stomach wrench. Yet after processing everyone's facial reaction, she raised an eyebrow curiously. "I kinda feel like this is a bad time. What am I missing?"

"Nothing, Kyoya will be doing his photoshoot now." JoJo replied and walked around her desk to park her hour-glass figure onto the leather chair. She was back to normal within no time. "I expect all the photos by 8pm tonight as I am behind schedule Melody."

A faint blush appeared upon the Spanish girls cheeks when the African/Japanese beyblader turned his head into her direction. "Fuck it, let's end this bullshit right now. Where are we going?" Kyoya snarled coldly and folded his muscular arms.

Melody nodded her head to shake off this unfamiliar fuzziness that was warming her heart. "We are going to the photo studio, so this way." She concluded and winked at JoJo before heading out the office door – with Kyoya following her.

Just as the pair left the room and closed the door behind them, JoJo jumped at the sound of her desk telephone ringing – she raised her arms and awaited for the answer machine to kick in.

 _'Hey JoJo, it's Gingka, I was just checking up on when it was my turn for the photoshoot. I'm so excited to do this! Thank you again for the opportunity! You're the greatest. Also, can I bring a friend? He's eager to be involved. His name is Masamune…"_

"You fucking wish." JoJo bit down on her lower red lipstick'd lip and froze when she witnessed Chris walk into the room within the corner of her view. "That was longer than 10 minutes Chris. Did you get lost around here too?"

 _All these beybladers keep wondering around here, what on Earth do they hope to find? Some dirty laundry of mine?_ – The blonde CEO thought.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews:

 **EndlessEcho  
Ginmado123  
Striker86  
Goctyudicbdkvhb175749674  
Grace Of Flame  
MarchellV**

 **A/N:** The story ends soon guys! **Little A Granger~**


	14. A Problem

**Starstrukk  
Chapter 13 – A problem…**

 _Lighting up with joy as she held the packet of crisps within her small hands, the blonde closed the stranger's lunchbox and placed it back into their school bag. They were her favourite flavour crisps – Prawn Cocktail, oh how she craved the satisfaction of crunching on the tasty snack._

 _It had been 3 days since the young child had been fed a proper meal, but not for a moment did that stop her from surviving in this vicious world. Her stomach had gone past the stage of growling loudly, it was now starting to hurt and burn constantly. Meanwhile her body was weak and frail._

 _She had to get rid of the sensation; JoJo couldn't cope with it any longer. Why did everyone else have a packed lunch and a meal to go home too, but me!? – Her heart skipped a beat when she opened the crisps._

 _Slowly she stepped away from the classmate's peg and ran out into the playground. After being convinced that nobody was present – The child began to nibble on her satisfying find; licking her fingers and lips with delight._

* * *

Slamming the photo studio behind him, Kyoya glanced his curious eyes around the dreaded room. He really didn't want to be here. He'd rather be outside beyblading Chris, but clearly that idea went out the window. After Jo-Jo's persuasive business negotiations, the green haired beyblader had no choice but to obey her blackmail.

Deep down, he'd be lying if he'd have said that JoJo's story didn't persuade him – still, he was convinced that it wasn't his fault that there were children starving in this wealthy world/country. Yet there was now no excuse not to do anything about it. It'd be ignorant and heartless to ignore it.

He walked over to the paper backdrop and huffed. There was a motor cycle present and upon the vehicle was a bad boy outfit. "This is shit." Kyoya commented coldly and flashed Melody a cold glare.

"I disagree with you, but there we go. Go and put the outfit on Kyoya whilst I prepare your background scenery." The photographer retaliated and bit down on her lower lip. "There is a bathroom down the hallway, you can get changed in there."

"You're brave." The Leone wielder snarled and picked up the clothing items in a bored gesture. "What makes you think I will come back Melody?"

"Because you have already had a taste of JoJo's harassment – you honestly don't want a taste of mine now do you?" She mocked and approached her camera sitting on the tripod; ready to set up the settings for a crystal clear photograph. "Now hurry up, I don't want to be here all day. I have a deadline."

"Gingka, I'm not answering your question again."

"But JoJo! You don't understand. Masamune is making my life hell; you have to accept him on the calendar."

The CEO sat back in her chair and sighed heavily. "If he's pestering you that much Gingka, send him to my office. I won't have a problem negotiating with him." She concluded and placed the phone down on him – JoJo was tired of hearing the excuses and cheap talk.

She wanted to focus her attention on the blond beyblader who was sat before her. "Do you want to be in this calendar Chris?" JoJo asked and began to fiddle with her Pandora bracelet on her wrist.

"Erm, no, not really. But judging by what I've heard, I have no choice do I?" Chris could tell that the CEO craved honesty. So it was honesty that he dished out to her. The ambitious male wasn't shy to place all his cards onto the table and he knew that JoJo wasn't either – She had that hungry sparkle within her chestnut brown eyes. "So, tell me, what month are you planning on featuring me?"

A smile crept up onto her red lips and she leaned closer towards him – leaning her elbows onto the mahogany desk. "I would like to feature you on September. But suddenly I'm having second thoughts." JoJo watched the young adult perk up.

"If Masamune does pop by, I want you to beyblade him and destroy him. If you can manage that, then I'll let you off and donate my wages to cover you."

 _Wow, I can imagine Kyoya giving me his right hand for his opportunity_ – Chris grinned and remembered the fact that he had signed nothing like everyone else did. He then leaned back onto the desk and replied, "Done. But what if he doesn't turn up JoJo?" He wanted to know exactly what the plan was.

"Then you're sticking to September Chris." JoJo giggled at his confidence and picked up her fountain pen. "I trust you'll be sticking around until I finish my shift then."

"Yea, but I won't have to get comfortable for long." Chris stood up from his seat and pulled out his mobile phone from his pocket. "Masamune will be here within the hour. I heard he's an ambitious kid with a big head."

"Then I look forward to watching you both beyblade." She lowered her eyes to focus upon her small piles of paperwork.

* * *

 _"Hey! Someone has stolen my packet of crisps?!"_

 _"No way, that happened to me yesterday – my crisps just disappeared. Do you think some tramp is stealing from us?"_

 _The older girl looked at her best friend and nodded. "They must be. Come on, let's find the kid and teach them a lesson for stealing from us." She stated and held her lunchbox tightly. They then both patrolled the school together to search for the criminal._

* * *

 **A/N:** When I was a kid, there was this girl in my class who used to pinch food out lunch boxes because she was hungry. And it was so hard to get my head around the fact that she was stealing my food that my mother had made for me. In the end, I just used to give her my lunch and go home hungry because I knew I'd have warm and fresh dinner waiting for on the table. Yea in my mom's eyes it was the wrong thing to do, but what can you do? * _shrugs_ *. **Little A Granger~**

 **Thanks for the reviews:  
Guest  
az23bv  
striker86  
** ** **goctyudicbdkvhb175749674  
MarchellV  
****


	15. Masamune's answer

**Starstrukk  
Chapter 14 – Masamune's Final Answer.**

Barging past through the security like a spoilt child who was on a mission – the dark haired beyblader slammed open the CEO's doors and then slammed the door in the security officer's face. He then leaned over to place his hands onto his knees and panted heavily.

 _He was exhausted. That's good_ – JoJo grinned and scanned her chestnut brown eyes over to Chris. "Masamune, I heard you weren't one to disappoint." The blonde spoke whilst rising from her seat. An impressed gesture was written all over her hour-glass figure.

"Yea well, I want to be on that calendar!" He demanded and glanced up at the blond beyblader who was loading his launcher. Suddenly Masamune's face dropped and his worn out body was throbbing. "Huh?"

Chris looked confident and relaxed about this opportunity. It's as if he knew that this challenge would be a piece of cake. _Freedom here I come_ – He promised himself and adjusted his rip cord through his launcher.

"See Masamune, myself and Chris have a deal about you. He's going to beyblade you and if you lose, which I know you will, then you are never going to feature in this calendar." She paused to watch Masamune's dreams shatter into a million pieces. "Oh don't hate yourself for it Masamune, I'm only telling you what Gingka could not."

"Lets go Masamune." Chris approached the younger teenager and grabbed him by the shoulder to drag him outside. "And another thing, it's nothing personal."

"You have got to be kidding me!" He yelled at the top of his lungs in disgust. "You are a monster JoJo! What do these ' _hot'_ beybladers have that I don't anyways!?"

"Manners." JoJo then closed the door behind them and rolled her eyes. "Jeez, I finally sympathise with Gingka. I better phone him to tell him that Masamune won't be bothering anyone again about this."

* * *

 _After over 20 minutes of searching the school grounds for the thief, the two girls came to a hault when they spotted a blonde girl – placing an empty crisp packet into the bin. She looked so thin, yet so pale –_ _ **guilty.**_

 _"What we going to do with her to teach her a lesson then?" One asked the other curiously._

 _The dark haired broad girl then bit down on her lower lip and growled impatiently. "She's hungry right? Let's find a snail or worm and feed it to her." She answered in a spiteful tone and scanned her ice blue eyes around the fields, hoping to spot a bug or two._

 _The strawberry blonde laughed and struggled to breathe. "You cannot be serious Lucy. That's pure evil." She replied. Yet after a moment or two, the thin girl felt her eyes widen when she realised that Lucy wasn't joking – Janet shit herself._

 _"Come on. I know there are a few good woodlice on this mouldy tree on the outskirts of the school field."_

* * *

"This is shit."

"I'll take it that you are dressed." Melody commented, still setting up the photoshoot for Kyoya. "Come stand beside the bike and lean on it. I'm almost ready for you."

The background was now a city centre location – an image of which she'd taken during her early years of college. It was her favourite and her most prized photograph that she'd taken to date. Yet now she was about to bring it to life, by adding the motorcycle that Kyoya was about to pose against.

Walking over to the vehicle with his hands dug deep into the leather trouser pockets, the green haired young man wasn't too overly pleased about this. He shown it in his body language and his facial expression.

His piercing eyes were focused on the photograph and he squinted when he recognised the dark haired girl blushing once again. "So this type of crap is your fantasy? You need to get out more." Kyoya mocked and leaned against the bike confidently – folding his broad muscular arms.

"Shut your face and look into the camera's lens Kyoya."

He was wearing a black leather jacket with no under top, a pair of black boots and matching leather trousers. _This just looks like a piss take of one direction if you ask me_ – The Leone beyblader thought to himself and awaited for his next order. Kyoya was keen to get this over with quickly.

"Do you have a smoke?"

"What?" Kyoya blinked. "I don't smoke. It's a waste of time…"

"I didn't ask for your lifes story." The Spanish girl interrupted and pulled out a packet of smokes and a box of matches from her pocket – she tossed them over to him and got back behind her camera. "Please tell me that you've done this before."

Kyoya caught the items within his hands and raised an eyebrow at Melody. _Wow, she's more bad ass then she acts_ – He rolled his eyes and then tossed the items carelessly behind him. "I said, I don't smoke Melody." He snarled coldly and turned his head behind him to look at the motorbike he was leaning on.

 _Pile of shit and so fake looking. Urgh… Why would I want to smoke anyways? The media would only slaughter me even further._

The tomboy huffed at the lone-wolf and began to capture the still moments on her camera. Despite how much Kyoya clearly hated this, he was a natural. His face that was wounded so deeply was so photogenic and his muscles looked like they had been sculptured by a God. The African-Japanese beyblader was someone who took pride in his actions and appearance.

 _Oh he can deny it all he likes, it is true._

When asked to smirk or smile, the odd teasing fang would appear on the edge of his dry lips, making the audience and photographer shiver at his cheekiness. This photoshoot really gave everyone an insight of who Kyoya Tategami really was outside of the beyblade tournament - A prick who the girls loved – A prick who Melody adored~

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, this story has two chapters left guys – so I'm sorry if that's disappointing news. But thank you for all the support up to this point, I am really grateful. Also, for all those stories I am following and haven't reviewed yet, I will be catching up tonight. :D **Little A Granger~**

 **P.S:** Do you think I should end the story on a MelodyxKyoya moment? Or does everyone have another pairing end in mind? Let me know! And be honest!


	16. Chapter 16

**Starstrukk  
Chapter 15 – Gingka is summoned.**

Walking out the building like he was relieved to know that this scenario was finally over, Kyoya was ready to go and search for Chris for that re-match.

But just when he thought his attention span couldn't get any shorter, he spotted fresh blade marks upon the concrete floor. It was clear that someone had really given it their all in order to defeat their opponent – _but who was beyblading who? And how did I miss out on this?_

He then shifted his blue eyes across the ground to hopefully spot as clue as to who the two beybladers were. Except his attention span caught him off guard again as he acknowledged the packet of cigarettes on the ground – a child walking by was just about to crouch down and pick them up.

"I don't think so." Snarled Kyoya as he approached the youngster and snatched the packet out his hands forcefully. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to not touch drugs?"

The boy with brown hair looked stunned at his idol and tilted his head. "It's not a drug Kyoya, it's just a smoke." He replied and felt intimidated when the green haired male growled impatiently.

"Go back to school and don't let me see you touch something like this again."

With that said, the boy disappeared with a puzzled expression on his face. And out of nowhere, Melody appeared from the entrance of the charity building. _Greaaat_ – He thought to himself and sighed heavily.

"So you do care about your fans to some extent." Melody called out and placed all the equipment onto the floor softly – she didn't want to break anything. She then pulled out her car keys and smiled at the lone-wolf. "Want a lift home?"

Kyoya then spared the photographer a glance before smirking at her sarcastically. "Like I said – smoking is a waste of time. And as for the lift, shove it Melody. I am going to do what I should have been doing this entire time, beyblade train." He answered honestly and pulled out his beyblade to focus upon his Leone. _It looked so neglected._

The Japanese-African beyblader wasn't interested in distractions from his career; Kyoya was a passionate beyblader who was refusing to retire without defeating Gingka. He didn't have time for girls nor did he have the time to waste. Unless they could help him improve – the beyblader wasn't interested.

Melody took a deep breath and twitched at the stubborn male. "No wonder nobody wants you." She rolled her eyes and bent down to pick up all her equipment again. I only offered the fuck a lift! – The dark haired girl concluded. She couldn't help but feel a little offended by his rejection, especially as she made his picture look the best within the entire calendar.

* * *

Walking into Gingka's home with a determined expression written all over his tanned face, the Leone wielder was ready for action – he had to burn all this steam that had been building up within his toned figure.

"Gingka, let's go. Right now." Kyoya called out and walked into the front room to spot something that sent him pale. He then gasped, "What the hell?!"

The red haired beyblader was bouncing off the walls with excitement with his mobile phone within his hands. He had his hair combed smartly and his shirt was removed to show his toned abs. "Melody finally text me to say that my photoshoot is tomorrow Kyoya!" He cheered with sparkles of joy within his eyes.

"Why are you half dressed?" Kyoya questioned and sighed heavily – he just knew that he wasn't going to get that re-match now. But one thing in the room did cheer him up and that was Masamune's bad mood – _what's disturbed him so much?_

"Because I have just got out the shower and whilst I was getting dressed, my phone went off." Gingka replied and slunk over to Masamune to wrap his arm around him in a friendly manner. "I am going to be a model!"

"Oh shut up Gingka." Masamune barked and pushed away his worthy rival. "I am the hottest and best beyblader that ever lived. I am outraged about this and she even sent Chris to destroy me!"

 _She? Is that JoJo? JoJo sent Chris to shut him up?_ – Kyoya smirked and re-attached his beyblade equipment onto his belt. _That explains the blade marks then._

* * *

 _The home was so lively with such a negative energy – her parents were arguing again over the money. By now her father had nothing to his name and her mother was tired of working away her life to lower the high number figures._

 _But once JoJo stepped into the 'family' home, the blonde girl dropped her worn out school bag and rushed to the bathroom to bring up the object that had been making her stomach whirl all day – the woodlice._

 _Afterwards, she curled up into a ball on the floor and cried for what seemed like hours. But after a while, there was a knock on the door. It was her father._

 _"Jo, come on out, dinner's done and I need a piss."_

 _"Don't speak to her like that Steve!" Snapped the mother from the bottom of the stairs. "She is not your punching bag for your stress!"_

 _"Oh it won't hurt her Lisa, it will thicken her skin if anything." Again the man knocked on the door, but this time, more harshly and it made JoJo jump. "I'm not asking again young lady, out!"_

 _I need to get out of here – JoJo thought to herself and rose from the ground shakily. She needed to do her homework and the thought of the woodlice had put her off her food anyways.  
_

* * *

 **A/N** : Okay, the next chapter is the last guys :). So thank you so much for sticking around this long. And just for the record, I will not be writing a sequel.

 **Thank you for the reviews:**

 **MarchellV  
goctyudicbdkvhb175749674  
Striker86**


	17. The end

**Starstrukk  
The Final.**

Eagerly posing for the camera that was about to make him look like a sexy God – the red haired beyblader couldn't wait to see the end result of his shoot. So he really was giving the shoot his all.

Not once did Gingka argue with Melody – when the dark haired girl asked the champion to remove his t-shirt, he did. When the tomboy demanded that he flexed his right arm and winked at the camera – Gingka did so.

Despite that Gingka was the less favourite for the calendar; he certainly did shock Melody with his surprisingly toned body. His toned pecks were solid and his abs looked indestructible – he was prepared for anything at any time in this beyblade industry.

During the shoot, Melody approached the Pegasus wielder and removed the small plaster off his nose. "We will take you more seriously with this gone." She explained and looked up at the tall male with a weak smile.

"You got it Melody." He stuck up his thumb and smiled enthusiastically. "Oh, how about I twirl my scarf around my torso? You know, just for more of an effect!"

The photographer sighed and nodded a yes. "We could experiment with your scarf. But just don't try too hard to look sexy Gingka…" She was interrupted by the curious champion's questions.

"Why?"

"You look constipated." Melody answered honestly and laughed a little.

It was so hard not to be tough with him – it was easier for her to black mail and be masculine to the others. But for some reason, the vibe that Gingka gave off was enough to let anyone feel relaxed around his presence. So he was so easy to work with.

"Constipated? Oh no wonder you were laughing at me earlier!" He laughed a little too and began to attempt to look natural as possible. His eyes softened and his sculptured cheeks relaxed. "How's that?"

"Much better. Just tense your muscles a little more. The girls will love it."

* * *

 **A few days later~**

Flipping through the calendar with her photographer sat next to her, the CEO couldn't help but feel proud of what her team had achieved. This creation was sure to make a difference to those who were suffering in this greedy world – She thought to herself and scanned her deep down eyes over to Melody.

"Have you sent the boys an individual copy?" JoJo asked and leaned her elbows onto the desk. "I think they should be first to see the final piece."

The Spanish girl nodded and picked up her schedule book from within her back pack, along with a pen. "I will do that as soon as I get home." She responded and made a note of the request.

"Excellent. Now I bet your hungry for your payment aren't you Melody." The hour-glass woman then rose from her desk to make her way over to her coat hanger – where her Harrods handbag was hung. "I hope this covers everything you went through."

JoJo placed her manicured hand into the black leather bag and then pulled out a small brown package that looked very over weight. She held up the item to Melody and JoJo chuckled at the girls speechless face.

"That looks like more than I asked for JoJo." She muttered with a croak in her throat. "Are you being serious?!"

The blonde walked over in her heels and handed the girl the package to hold. "That will pay off your college debts and your rent for a while. You did an excellent job and I cannot thank you enough for all the hard work you've devoted to this project." She then sat back down onto her desk to scan her eyes over her schedule.

 _An interview for the research department takes place in 2 minutes. Damn…_

"I don't know what to say…"

"Just say thank you and be on your way Melody." JoJo cut it short and held out her hand to shake with the photographer. "I will keep your number in my journal for future projects. Now take care."

* * *

The strawberry blonde sat herself down in the seat anxiously – she fiddled with the strap that was attached to her brown handbag. Janet was eager to fulfil this position and do the best she could. But there is one thing that the young woman had forgotten to do – her homework, she didn't have a clue as to who was interviewing her.

Wearing a tight black dress where the sleeves cut off at her elbows, the elegant CEO walked into the room with a sweet cup of tea in her manicured hands. But once JoJo placed herself down in the luxurious seat, the young woman paused at the sight of the familiar face.

The tension in the atmosphere went upside down within seconds and it was so hard for JoJo to keep her cool. She wanted to pour her fresh tea over the ex-bully, but the dignified woman had to remind herself that she had the upper hand in this scenario.

"Long time no see Janet." JoJo broke the tension by speaking the first word. "I thought I recognised the name in the job application. But I am just so busy that I don't get much time to sit down and think anymore. But enough about me, how has life been? Hard?"

"JoJo, please.." Janet gasped – her face went pale as if she'd seen a ghost. "I know we have been through a lot in the past, but there is a reason for what happened…"

"Nonsense." JoJo raised her hand and encouraged the girl to shut up. "I want you to leave this interview and pretend that you never applied here Janet. We both know that you will never be forgiven for what you put me through."

Janet couldn't believe what she was witnessing – the girl who she'd put through hell was now above her with all the power. There she sat in her luxurious outfit and bitchy persona; but Janet would be lying if she didn't envy or feel bad about JoJo's state of mind.

Guilt was wrenching so strongly in her stomach that she finally got an idea of how the young blonde felt when they force fed her that insect. Janet wanted to be sick and she started shaking violently like a pray at a predators mercy.

"I understand. Thank you for your time JoJo." Janet stood up from the chair and made her way out of the room quickly.

"Oh and on the way out, grab yourself a packet of crisps. I'm sure my new head of security wouldn't mind handing you a pack – Tsubasa!"

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews:**

 **MarchellV  
** **Striker86  
** **goctyudicbdkvhb175749674** **  
Guest**


End file.
